Adventures with Bucky: Return
by 123petmaster
Summary: Steve has been looking for Bucky for two months now, with no success, when one rainy night Bucky shows up on his doorstep in need of a place to stay. After all ... Bucky doesn't like rain and Steve may finally be able to sleep at night without staying on the couch. just a short one shot, ill write a more realistic one later. Reposted.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N Yea this has probably been done before but hey I want to write one. I might make a few one shots about Steve and Bucky.**

* * *

It had been about two months since H.Y.D.R.A's plans had been exposed and S.H.I.E.L.D's data was leaked all over the internet. But to Steve it was just two long months searching for his long lost, recently found then lost again friend, Bucky.

Sometimes Steve could swear he would see a shimmer of metal in the darkness of alleyways or the familiar brown eyes of Bucky and a spark of hope would light in his heart, only to die again when it turned out to be nothing.

Sam had once told him, after another failed attempt at locating Bucky, That if you truly care about something then let it go and if it comes back then it's yours.

So that's what Steve was doing, waiting, hoping for Bucky to come back.

Steve sighed as his eyes scanned over Bucky's file again. His eyes stopped on the photo of Bucky in cyro-freeze, frozen. Just like he was except Steve couldn't imagine having to go back, to be frozen until someone might have use of you. Steve could feel himself getting sick just thinking about it.

As Steve flipped through more pages of the file, some containing information about the winter soldier and his victims, and some just about Bucky. Those were the ones Steve read over and over again. A smile spread across his face as his eyes scanned a black and white picture of Bucky and a smaller Steve smiling and laughing. "Those were the days," Steve said to himself as he closed the file and stuck it back to its place behind the couch cushions.

The sound of Rain hitting the ground suddenly filled Steve's ears as he laid his head down on the cushions. Rain never bothered Steve, to him it was a calming sound, but it always bothered Bucky who often complained it disturbed the peace and made him cold. Steve closed his eyes as he thought about the times Bucky had gotten caught in the rain and turned up at his place.

Sentences like, _"Steve let me in, im drowning out here" "I don't like the rain" _or _"Im coming Buck, just give me a sec" _passed through his head. Memories that Bucky no longer had, but Steve was dam well sure he would help him remember if he got the chance.

"Bucky please come home…." Steve mumbled as he drifted off to a memory filled sleep.

_"Sometimes I think you like getting punched"_

_"I had him on the ropes"_

_"Were are we going" _

_"The future"_

* * *

The sound of fist colliding with wood suddenly interrupted Steve's dreams.

"What in the…." Steve thought to himself as he opened his eyes to the darkness of the night. Steve took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dark. He didn't have long as the knocking began again, only slightly louder this time.

"Give me a sec, im coming" Steve said as he rose to his feet, the cold floor made his toes curl as he headed towards the door. "Fury must need me on another mission…" Steve thought to himself as he reached the door.

"You could call you know, I have a phone now" Steve said as he opened the front door to his apartment.

He felt his mouth drop a little bit at what his eyes saw, not quite believing it. Sam was right.

"Bucky…" He whispered as his eyes scanned his Friend.

He wore a simple soaked black tee shirt with a dark blue pair of jeans. His head was covered by a blue baseball cap. But Steve could still make out his wet hair which hung in wet clumps around his face, which looked exhausted in Steve's opinion, or in other words his face resembled someone whom had just seen someone do something really dumb.

"I don't like the rain" Bucky mumbled as he pulled on his left sleeve so it covered more of his metal arm.

Steve felt a single tear roll down his cheek, Bucky had come home and that was all the mattered right now.

"You never did, come on get inside" Steve said softly to his friend as he stepped aside and turned on the lights.

Bucky stared into Steve's apartment before taking a step ford so he was in the door way.

"You don't have to be afraid buck, you can stay as long as you like" Steve said comfortingly as he looked into Bucky's eyes.

Bucky hesitated for a second before stepping into Steve's apartment, hearing the soft click of the door behind him. Bucky couldn't help but feel the urge to arm himself as he suddenly felt trapped. Instead he tried to focus on remembering what he could about Steve and himself...Bucky…not the winter soldier.

"Why...?" Bucky asked blankly.

"Why what?" Steve asked, half knowing what he meant

"Why are you helping me?" Bucky replied softly, a hint of confusion in his eyes.

Steve almost smiled, "Cause im with you until the end of the line" Steve said again to Bucky, and he would say it again if he had to.

"But I shot you" Bucky replied sadly, eyes flickering to where he had indeed Shot captain America.

Steve took a moment to softly sit the ex-assassin down onto the couch before crouching down in front of him, earning a look of confusion from Bucky as he placed his hands on his shoulders, metal and flesh.

"That wasn't you Bucky, it wasn't your fault." Steve said softly.

"But it was me! Im not Bucky! I don't remember him, im not him!" Bucky yelled, slamming his right arm into Steve's shoulder.

"I'll help you remember" Steve said softly, ignoring the pain in his right shoulder.

"What if I don't remember?" "What if I never remember?" Bucky yelled sadly, tears prickling his eyes.

"Then I'll look after you" Steve said with a gentle smile.

Suddenly Bucky froze were he sat; eyes fixed on nothing mouth slightly agape.

"That's what you said when I turned up wet and cold before…wasn't it…?" Bucky asked softly…

"You remembered" Steve said excitedly as he smiled at Bucky who slowly nodded his head.

"See you can remember we just have to find ways to trigger your memory" Steve said softly.

Bucky nodded slowly before wrapping his arms around Steve's Shoulders and burrowing his head into Steve's neck.

"Bucky…" Steve said in confusion before hearing a soft sniffle come from Bucky and small tug on the back of his shirt. Slowly Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's back. "It's ok, I got you" Steve said as he gently rubbed circles into Bucky's back.

"You're a punk…" Bucky mumbled before loosening his grip on Steve's shirt.

"Jerk" Steve said softly before laying Bucky down on the couch.

"How did you know where to find my apartment?" Steve asked curiously.

"It wasn't hard to figure out…" Bucky said before slowly falling asleep.

Steve smiled before pulling a blanket over Bucky's shoulders.

Steve slept in his own bed that night.

* * *

Steve couldn't help but toss around in his bed, it was too soft from what he was used too, that's why he slept on the couch. Steve suddenly felt the wait of the bed dip; Steve knew who it was in an instant so he didn't dare move as he felt something solid press against his back. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that Bucky was at his back again, Just like old times.

Slowly Steve turned over so he was facing Bucky's back, he had his left arm protectively curled under him. Steve frowned at the sight of Bucky's scrunched up forehead, bad dreams Steve decided, without and hesitation Steve silently wrapped one arm around Bucky comfortingly and pulled him closer.

"Your safe now, you can count on me" Steve said before slowly falling asleep with a smile on his face in his own bed for the first time in months, He had Bucky back so the world finally felt right.


End file.
